Parkside
by iammelissa87
Summary: Ian and Mickey meet at a park.


"Why Did you want to meet here, of all places? " The redhead asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to get your as kicked again by going to my place? Cause I damn sure wasnt going to come to your place. The walls have fucking ears!" Mickey answered. "So, I tell you I want a blow job, and you want to meet in a more public place than southside? " "ust wait a few fucking minutes, damn Gallagher" The boys sat on a bench, under a tall tree, as the sun fell and the stars became brighter. People were leaving the park and the Street lamps began to turn on. Mickey was watching Ian from his peripheral, and could see the younger boy staring, with his arms crossed across his chest and a smile tugging at his lips. Soon, no one would be able to tell you that the boys inched closer and closer to each other, the further the night sky crept up. Before he had time to blink, Ian's lips meet Mickey's. The bright green eyes shot open wide, as his body froze. Ian had no idea why Mickey would never let him make the first move. Mickey's hand quickly found the zipper of the redheads pants and quicker than that, he snaked his fingers around the young boys girth. "Really? In a park? We're going to do this here?" The redhead asked, with a raised eyebrow. Something he had quickly picked up from the shorter boy. "Do you fucking want a blow job or not, gallagher?" Mickey asked, annoyed that the red head was stopping him. Ian threw his hands up in surrender and grinned. "That's what I fucking thought" Mickey mocked. Ian sat back into the bench and kept an eye out for people, making sure they didn't get caught. It was a welcome rush of excitement. Besides the baseball field, they had never really fucked in public before. The thought of getting caught turned him on even more. "Damn gallagher, you hard enough?" Mickey grinned as pulled Ian out of his pants. Ian coughed out a laugh as the cold winter brushed his hot, throbbing skin. Ian looked around, to see no one. He did what came natural. He wrapped his fist into the older boys hair and pushed him face down into his crotch. When Mickey's wet mouth meet Ian's hot skin, the cold breeze made him shiver. His body

involuntarily convulsed, causing him to accidentally knee Mickey in the side of his head. "Dude, what the fuck" Mickey huffed out, not pulling his head away from its position. "Its fucking cold, Mick" Ian laughed. "Keep on". Mickey laughed and shrugged his shoulder. Mickey sat next to him on the bench. He wasn't about to get on his fucking knees and freeze to the ground. Ian chuckled to him self, imagining someone walking up and seeing the southside thug giving him a blow job. It just made him harder. "Mmm Mick" he moaned. "I want to be in you so bad" Mickey continued sucking him off up until the moment he was about to come. He brought his head up, ran his thumb across his bottom lip while he looked around. "Did you bring the stuff?" He asked Ian pointed to his back pack and smiled. Mickey didnt even see that Ian brought it. The older boy smiled as he stood up and bit his bottom lip and unbuttoned his pants. "Really Mick? You want to do it here?" Ian asked nervously. "Where the fuck else we gonna fuck, dumbass?" Mickey questioned as he looked around. "You wanna go fuck in the fucking bushes? PUSSY" he spat. "No no, it's fine. It's rather have a frozen ass than thorns" Ian laughed. "And I want to live to think about it afterwards." Mickey laughed and unbottoned his pants and bent over the side of the bench. "Now hurry the fuck up. Its freezing out here. My nuts are gonna freeze." The older boy huffed. Mickey wasnt much for foreplay and if he were being honest, giving Ian head turned him on pretty fucking bad. The cold nippy air put a rush on his thoughts as Ian slipped a lubed up finger inside him to stretch him open. Mickey slightly jumped at the contact. It always felt new with Ian. It was never dull and for some reason, he never felt quite satisfied. Mostly, because it always ended. He never could get enough. He always reached orgasm, but was never happy about it afterwards. He wanted to spend eternity with Ian inside him. It's where he felt safe. Where he could feel like...himself. "Fucking christ, Gallagher" he cried out after Ian inserted a second finger. "Get on with it already.

Its fucking cold" "Look asshole, do you want this to hurt?" Ian said, as he laughed a little at what he said. Mickey hung his head as what little bit of anger that was in his voice dwindled. Mickey bucked his hips back into Ian's hand as the redhead pushed his fingers in further and sissored them. "You ready to stop being a whiney bitch?" Ian asked, no venom in his voice. "Fuck off" Mickey laughed. Of course he was ready. "Im not a fucking bitch" Ian laughed as he tore the condom package open and slipped it on, applying just enough lube to where he knew he wouldnt freeze his dick into the Milkovich bully. With no remorse and a low grunt, he lined him self up and pushed slowly into the horny boy below him. 'Fuck you feel amazing' Ian thought to himself. Mickey cried out as his body fell further down into the bench as Ian breathlessly pounded into him. The further his back arched, the more Ian hit his prostate and it felt fucking amazing. "Hurry the fuck up. Its freezing" Mickey tried to say. The words didnt come out right and didnt taste good on his tounge. Ian smiled at the jumbled words and lifted his sweater from his hips that kept falling and getting stuck between his skin and Mickey's. Mickey met Ian thrust for thrust, just as always. Their bodies did all of the talking for them. Ian's body constantly told the older boy 'I love you' while the older boys body begged the redhead not to leave. It was the same story every single day. It was never over played. Ian bucked into Mickey, fucking him into the bench, harder and harder, his skin filling the older boy up and begging for release. Ian braced himself by wrapping one hand on the older boys waist and the other around the base of his neck as he fucked him, still keeping an eye open for voyers who would possibly be walking the dark park. Mickey let out small moans and cries, causing the younger, freckled face boy to smile and want to take his time. But it was just too damn difficult with Mickey Milkovich below him. "Fuuuuck" mickey cried out, as he came into his hand and all over the bench. Ian had no idea Mickey was stroking himself. He was too lost inside of the other boy. With a few

more thrusts, Ians hands constricted the pale flesh below him as he came with a whisper of the Milkovich name. uickly, the boys pulled their pants back up, euphoria swimming In their eyes. The stars were bright for a cold winter night and the breeze had picked up. uietly, Mickey pulled his cigarette pack out of his jeans and took out the rolled tobacco, inhailing the nicotine as he lit it. "Fuckin cold as fuck tonight" he said, as he passed the cigarette to the redhead. "Yea, just means snow is on its way" Ian replied, smiling. Mickey smiled back at him, tugging the nicotine away, letting his fingers linger on the cold skin of the other boy. "Guess we gotta find a warmer place to fuck now." The older boy said, breaking contact from the young redhead. "Fi and the kids are gonna be on a camping trip or some shit for the next few days" Ian offered. Mickey raised an eye brow and rubbed his bottom lip. He was either nervous or was intently listening. "Text me" he said as he began walking the opposite direction. Ian smiled and began walking back towards the direction he came before he felt a tug at his shoulder. Mickey somehow snuck up on the kid and pulled him into a kiss. A very uncommon gesture for the older bully. "Make sure the fucking heater is on" was all the older boy had to offer before he disappeared into the darkness, leaving the redhead with a smile.


End file.
